beanworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom'r Band
Music came to the Beanworld with the break-out of the Boom'r Band. They're a trio of wild 'n' waxy musicians. Their role in the Beanworld is reasonably clear: they provide music for dancing and recreation. The Boom'r Band also provides help in making gunk'l'dunk. The story of how this is done, and how this process was improved, is told in issue 6, New and Improved Gunk'l'dunk. The Boom'r Band had a starring role in issue 6, Yeah, Yeah! The Clang Twang!. It's the story of what happened when the Boom'rs discovered the musical possibilities of the Mystery Pods. When the Chow Sol'jer Army is off on a chow raid, the Boom'rs spend a lot of time looking after the baby beans. Larry Marder on the Boom'r Band When asked by Comics For Serious, "What, if anything, would you compare the Boom'r Band's music to in real life?" Larry Marder Replied, "Any sort of music that can be successfully accomplished with a guitar, bass and simple percussion. That said, I’ve always been pretty evasive about what the Boom’rs sound like to me. It’s no secret that the rhythms of the Clang Twang were a variation on the Bo Diddley Beat which is itself a riffing of the Hambone beat, which in turn, probably goes back to the Olduvai Gorge or something equally ancient. The look of the Boom’rs was influenced by the look of the rockabilly retro band the Stray Cats. And so at that time, I sorta heard a rockabilly sound in my head. Nowadays, I listen a lot to The Original Carter Family. Their instrumentation was mostly just Mother Maybelle Carter on her guitar with her cousin Sara sometimes on autoharp. Maybelle had an original and extraordinary upside down style of hammering the melody on the bass strings and keeping up the tempo by strumming the upper register strings. This style became known as the “Carter scratch.” The Carter Family had a way of arranging their songs that was pretty unique in its time. For many years they were broadcasting nationwide on the radio every day. They had an incredible influence on the musicians that became the mainstays of folk music, country music and rock’n’roll. So for me right, right now, there is a lot of Carter scratch in their sound as I writing and drawing their sequences. When I used to travel to Hong Kong all the time, there was a really fabulous Italian restaurant in the Royal Garden Hotel called Sabatini. The Yeh brothers, who’s factories made a lot of the McFarlane Toys during that time, used to take us there all the time. Sabatini had a house trio of Filipino musicians made up of two acoustic guitars and a stand up bass. I guess I saw them do their wandering minstrel thing dozens of times over the years. For tips they took requests and could play virtually any song from any culture in any language. I even heard them play the most incredible acoustic version of Jimi’s Hendrix’s Purple Haze. I used to study them quite carefully because I knew these guys are the closet thing I’ve ever experienced to the Boom’r Band."Comics For Serious Interviews Larry Marder References Category:Entities